


It's over

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, bottom erwin, mentioning of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: "38 & Eruri please?? AU based if you'd prefer ^^"38. “It’s over.”





	It's over

“What? So this is it?”, Erwin’s voice cracked as Levi pulled back the plate in front of Erwin and nodded once before he turned away.

“It’s over, Erwin.”, Levi almost whispered as he closed his eyes for a moment, wrapping his arm around his own body, head getting lowered.

Erwin ran his hands over his face, his tensed body leaning back against the chair, jaws working hard as he let out a desperate sigh.

“Why?”, Erwin asked almost silently, his voice a mere shadow of his usual strong tone. Blue eyes searched for Levi’s eyes.

“You know why… don’t pretend like you didn’t realise it.”, Levi muttered, raven black hair falling into his face as he shook his head.

Erwin breathed out, amused and sad at the same time.

“Of course I realised it… but I was hoping that you wouldn’t or would at least not -”

“I was, but I no longer can ignore it.”, Levi’s voice cut sharp as he came closer to Erwin, grey eyes narrowed, focused on Erwin.

The taller one tensed up even more, nasal wings widened as he tried to keep calm and control his breathe.

Levi just stood there, looking at his husband with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry, Levi.”, Erwin spoke and reached out for Levi’s hand. “I never would have thought that I’d -”

“Fulfill the married couple cliché and start gaining weight once you’re off the market?”, Levi spoke out and Erwin’s eyes widened.

“Yes… I wouldn’t have thought that this would happen.”, Erwin agreed, head getting lowered ashamed.

“We’re cooking fresh meals everyday, it has to be the sweets and snacks – and this has to stop. Right now.”, Levi declared.

“I love you Erwin, and I’d love you if you would gain more weight – you know that. But why would you want to do that? You’ll have to buy new clothes, you might get all kinds of health risks and-”

“You’re right, Levi. There’s no reason to gain weight. And yes, it is the sweets…”, Erwin admitted and Levi finally took his husbands hand.

“And this will end now. I’ll help your old ass! We’ll buy no more sweets for a month and we’ll start working out again, okay?”, he suggested as his fingers ran over Erwin’s arms and then rested on his neck. “You’ll be back to your old shape in no time.”

“Agreed.”, Erwin smiled and closed the distance between the two while he placed his hands on his husband’s hips. “Thank you. I love you.”, he whispered as Levi set down on Erwin’s lap.

“No need to thank me, I just want you to be happy.”, Levi spoke and gave Erwin a gentle kiss before a mischievous smirk crossed his face and he leaned in again. Lips wandering along Erwin’s neck, letting the blonde shiver.

“Let me give you a good spanking for thinking that I wouldn’t realise when my hubby is gaining weight.”, Levi whispered promising and Erwin moaned softly. “And if you are a good boy, I might let you eat this piece of cake as a farewell for one month without sweets and lots of physical activities…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
